Glass City
by crearealidad
Summary: At this point, Mulder and I had played out this game so many times. We'd pick them up at a local bar, pretending to be the locals hooking up with the out-of-towners for a one night stand. Warning femslash
1. Chapter 1

Tugging anxiously at the a-line black tank top I was wearing, I moved through the maze of tables and chairs to take a seat at the bar

Title: Glass City  
Author:**crearealidad**  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: At this point, Mulder and I had played out this game so many times. We'd pick them up at a local bar, pretending to be the locals hooking up with the out-of-towners for a one night stand. Tonight, I was meeting Monica for the first time in a year and half.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. They belong to Mr. Carter, his gang of writers, Gillian Anderson, and Annabeth Gish.  
Author's Notes: Feedback is awesome. Please do no distribute anywhere without permission. And for those of you who don't know, "The Glass City" is the nickname of Toledo, Ohio. Home to the Mudhens, Tony Pacos, and the Jeep.

Tugging anxiously at the a-line black tank top I was wearing, I moved through the maze of tables and chairs to take a seat at the bar. It was pretty dark, lit mostly by dim red lighting behind the bar and little candles in clear mugs on the tables. It was still pretty early and I counted only a dozen or so women, with most of them clustered in a large corner booth snacking on pretzels and potato chips. The place was decorated like an Irish pub, but the music from the speakers was definitely eighties style rock, with plenty of Madonna and Melissa Ethridge in rotation.

I found myself staring at the woman nearest to me. She was chugging a dark beer from a mug and wearing a Chrysler uniform with the name "Lisa" stitched onto the name patch. She was about my age, but probably a pretty heavy smoker judging by her nails and the lines on her face. But she was in good shape, with nice curves with a kind, round face and long dark brown hair swept up in a loose ponytail. Definitely an attractive woman. She noticed I was checking her out and tossed me a quick grin before slamming back the end of her beer.

Shaking my head, I looked away, reminding myself why I was really here. At this point, Mulder and I had played out this game many times. We'd been officially declared missing persons nearly a year and a half ago now. Monica and John were feeding us money and information while we were hiding out and we would always meet up in a bar. Mulder and I would pick them up as they pretended to just be out-of-towners looking for a one night stand. One of us would go with them back to their hotel for what appeared to any outsider to be just that. In reality, it gave us a chance to get updated. John always brought me messages from my mother. When we were still completely underground, they would supply us with new identities and cash to keep us going.

Things had gotten easier since things had cooled down enough for us to pick up semi-permanent identities. Kim and John Taylor. I dyed my hair a sandy brown and got myself a blue-collar job doing line inspections at Cooper Tire and Mulder was working at a automotive parts manufacturer as a middle management. We'd quickly learned that nearly everyone in this area either worked in the automotive industry or knew someone who was and it was the best way to blend in.

Earlier this week, Mulder was supposed to have met up with Monica, but had spotted a familiar face and feared that he'd be made. So he'd skipped out. Stubbornly he was still refusing to tell me who it was that he saw. Monica was in town consulting on a case with the Lucas County Sheriff's Department, so at first we tried to come up with a new meet up plan. And then Mulder had suggested this place. A lesbian bar. At first, I'd laughed at him, telling him he was just teasing me. I had admitted to him how attracted to Monica I was one night while we were on the road and he had never let me live it down. He quickly explained that it really was the best solution, pointing out that two random girls meeting up wouldn't arouse any suspicions here.

So I headed down to the Meijer on the west side of Bowling Green and picked up my disguise. I looked down at myself, remembering Mulder's reaction. I was dressed in a tight fitting tank top, worn men's blue jeans, a pair of combat boots and a Cincinnati Reds cap that made Mulder groan in shame. My hair was pulled up in a loose knot and pulled through the back of the cap. He'd walked around me a few times, examining my outfit.

"Wow."

"Wow good? Or wow, you'll never pull this off and you look ridiculous."

He shook his head to the second option. "You look downright androgynous, Scully. Except that make-up. You can't dress down this much and then put on make-up. It just doesn't fit."

"Fine, I'll take off my make-up. But it's not too over the top is it? I mean, I don't want to feel like some kind of bad stereotype."

"Scully, you'll do just fine. I promise Ms. Reyes will find you positively scrumptious."

"Mulder!" I whined, whacking him on the shoulder. "Stop it right now."

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my reverie when I felt eyes on me. The woman next to me was watching me now, licking her lips with a little grin. I was shocked to find her giving me a critical once-over before extending a hand to greet me, "I'm Lisa. What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

I shook her hand and explained, "Kim. I just moved up here from Columbus for a job at Cooper Tire down in BG."

"Cooper –eh? I got a coupla friends down that way… You know Debbie and that little red-head she always hangs out with… whats-er name… Casey, I think it is?"

"Yeah, I know Debbie. And I think I've seen the red head around too. You talking about the one with all the freckles?"

"That's the one."

"So you work for Chrysler, huh?" I said, indicating her uniform.

The bartender interrupted our discussion briefly to get our orders. I ordered a Natural Light. Lisa just pushed her mug back at the lady, instructing her to just keep more coming, passing her a twenty. "And I got hers too…" She turned back to me and continued, "Yeah. Been there since the early nineties. The whole merger deal and the Liberty conversion were such a damned mess."

I nodded knowingly. I was keeping an eye on the door, wondering when Monica would show up, as Lisa and I chatted. She eventually revealed that she had a partner, indicating the tall tanned blond in the corner playing darts. I smiled appreciatively woman, who was probably in her early fifties but was clearly still in excellent shape. "Kyle works with the Parks Department," Lisa explained. I watched as the woman made three near perfect shots in a row.

Just then, from the corner of my eye, I spotted Monica. She was leaning against a speaker watching me. I was surprised that she'd dressed down since her earlier duties. Typically John came to these meeting still wearing his work clothes, wanting to look the part of the out of towner. Apparently Monica had a different strategy.

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that clung to her like a second-skin with denim capris. On her wrists she had donned black wrist cuffs on her arms and had wrapped what appeared to be a rainbow colored cord several times around her neck and tied it with a little bow. Her hair had grown out since I'd last seen her and curved sleek and shining around her face. The effect cut at least a decade off her appearance. She barely looked older than her early twenties.

It wasn't until Lisa tapped my shoulder to indicate that round two had arrived that I realized just how long I had been staring. I grabbed my drink and took a long drink, trying to clear the warmth that had suffused my body.

Lisa glanced back at Monica and shrugged. "Too young for my taste, but she's definitely hot."

"You seen her around before?" I asked.

"Nah. Probably a new college girl. UT maybe? It is that time of year."

I took another drink and was shocked to see that Monica was approaching me. This was not the usual procedure. She was coming at me quickly with a near predatory look in her eye. I had to wonder if she approached Mulder like this. It was unlikely. I think that look would have had Mulder shaking in his boots. Her eyes were bearing down on me relentlessly and I found myself squirming in my seat.

"Don't look now, but I think baby dyke's got her sight set on you. She's definitely sexy as hell. Look at that walk." I raised an eyebrow to that and took another quick swig. The stuff tasted like shit, but I'd found that I could consume a believable amount of it without getting intoxicated to the point that I became unaware of my surroundings.

A delicate warm hand on my back pulled me from my thoughts. Lisa swiveled and rose from her seat, striding off towards Kyle.

I turned to face Monica, giving her what I hoped was a skeptical look.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked with a gentle grin.

I held up my mug and shook my head. "Got one."

"What's your name?" She asked me as she leaned over the bar to flag down the bartender.

"Kim," I replied. She turned away for a moment because the bartender had arrived. She ordered us each a shot of whiskey, winking at the bartender playfully. The bartender was a cute girl in her mid-twenties with a heavy amount of piercing and a tattoo on her right forearm. She pulled up two shot glasses and poured our drinks, keeping one eye on Monica. I think she was about to say something else when two rowdy girls down at the other end of the bar called out for her.

"So you know my name now. What's yours?"

"Monica. But everyone calls me Nick."

I eyed her suspiciously, checking out her outfit up close. She was wearing some pretty heavy dark eye make up and pale pink lipstick. Suddenly I realized that underneath of that nearly sheer low-cut t-shirt she was braless, because I could clearly see the outline of her dark, puckered nipples through the fabric. I couldn't take my eyes off them as she took her shot and set the glass back on the counter.

She looked at me expectantly, patiently waiting for me to stop staring at her breasts. Finally, I dragged my eyes back up, licking my lips to try to fix the sudden dryness in my mouth. "So Nick," I asked, "Just how old are you?" I was teasing, trying to take the focus off my sudden arousal. I certainly had not expected this when I'd come out tonight. Idly I wondered if Mulder had told her about my crush. This could all be some horrible joke they were playing on me.

"Old enough. Drink." She urged, putting a hand over mine and tossing me a crooked smile, clearly trying to reassure me.

Reluctantly, I took the shot, struggling not to wince as it burned. That made her smile more and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Here, there. Been living in DC lately."

I nodded. "You in Toledo for school?"

"Oh no. How young do you think I am? I'm in town doing some consulting work with the sheriff's department."

The hand she had on mine dropped lower to gently stroke my thigh. It was getting hotter and hotter in there by the second and I found myself squirming uncomfortably in my seat each time those long fingers teased the inner seam of my jeans. "You know, I saw you watching me, Kim." At that, I blushed a deep crimson. "You're a very beautiful woman. But I see that despite your attention, you are already committed."

"Uh… Married. Well, I should say separated. He was my high school sweetheart. We married right out of high school. I was still a virgin."

"Ahhh. Religious reasons?"

"Catholic."

"What about—?" She paused, vaguely gesturing towards Lisa, who had now joined Kyle in her game of darts.

"Just friends. I met her tonight. She's with the blond."

Monica practically purred as she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Anyone else gonna notice if we take off a little quickly tonight, Dana?"

I shivered at the contact. Her lips were teasing the rim of my ear and her voice was so deep and raspy it sent vibrations straight down my spine to my now tingling center. I managed to replied a simple, "No, I don't think so," before her fingers began trailing up and down my spine, eliciting a sharp gasp from me.

Gulping, I took another drink. Her lips were still right there. They reached out and sucked the rim of my ear in and I was lost. I couldn't stop the moan that wrenched from my throat as she flicked her tongue along that sensitive skin. She pulled back, letting me see the very satisfied grin that was filling her face.

"You need to say good bye to Lisa?"

I nodded, letting her take me by the hand and lead me over to Kyle and Lisa.

Lisa turned around first and smiled at me knowingly. "Hey, Kim!" She turned to Kyle and continued, "Kyle, this is Kim. She works down at Cooper with Debbie and her red-head."

I extended my hand, which Kyle readily took and shook firmly. "Nice to meet you. This is Nick," I told them. Kyle and Lisa smiled broadly, waving at Monica who smiled politely, but was busy tugging my hand urgently.

"Kim, don't you think we should be going?"

I turned to find her eyes literally burning with desire. I swallowed hard, realizing that I had barely touched the woman all night.

"All right, Nick." I turned back to Lisa and Kyle. "I'll see you ladies another night. I'm definitely coming back." I winked at them as Lisa as Monica practically dragged me towards the door. Once I caught up, she slung an arm around my shoulders to guide me out. As we walked, she whispered, "Dana, you need to know how much I want this to be real."

It stopped me dead on the spot. Certainly I'd known that I was attracted to her. But I'd always assumed that her compliments had just been part of her blunt honesty. I still wasn't sure that the desire I had seen in her eyes earlier was real.

"Knowing I was going to be here tonight… I was supposed to flirt with you, maybe even touch you… It's been driving me crazy. I was already so excited by the time I got here, Dana. And then I saw you looking at me… I need to know. If you…" Her voice trailed off as we passed the door staff.

Once we were outside, I asked, "You need to know what?"

"Do you… Are you and Agent Mulder…"

"Involved. No." I met her eyes as we stepped up to the curb to wait for a cab.

"And tonight. Please tell me I'm not alone. Because I think you feel this as much as I do, Kim." She leaned in so close I could smell the berry flavor of her lipstick.

"You are definitely not alone." I managed to stammer. If I leaned in just a hair more, our lips would be touching. And I fully expected her to kiss me.

But instead, she stepped back with a sly grin to hail an approaching cab. As it pulled over, she turned back to me and declared, "Then from here on out, this is real."

She held the door of the cab open for me. Once I was settled in, she slid in after me, draping her arm back over my shoulders and pulling me tight against her lean, toned frame. She instructed the cabbie on how to get to her motel and once we pulled off, she squeezed my shoulders gently and asked, "So, how do you like Northwest Ohio, Kim? I've only been here a few days and it seems quite dull."

"It's flat. I'm really amazed at how much I miss hills. There isn't much to look at around here that's for sure," I replied softly, trying to ignore the fact that her hand was steadily creeping up my thigh and that her breast was firmly pressed up against my own.

"You said you were from Columbus, right?"

"Actually, Cincinnati originally. Hence this," I replied, tipped the brim of my hat briefly.

"The Reds, huh? What about the Buckeyes? You know you gotta take sides on that issue."

"Definitely a Buckeye when it comes to college sports."

Her finger was teasing the skin of my chest, tracing the edges of the neckline of my shirt. At her touch, I shivered, unable to control that rapid increase in my breathing. I was aching to touch her, so I took hold of that hand and brought her fingers to my lips. I kissed each finger tip individually, letting each kiss linger long enough to taste her on my tongue. She met my eyes and I felt her fingers trembling at my touch. "How long are you in town, Nick?"

"At least until next Friday." She met my eyes and I released her hand and brought my hand to the back of her neck. I pulled her in close and buried my face in her neck, letting my tongue get a taste of her skin. Salty and warm, I savored it, inhaling the soft woodsy scent of her hair. Her hand was skimming slowly up the insides of my thighs and was just catching at the seam at the apex of my legs when the cab pulled to a stop.

"It'll be fifteen dollars, ladies." I glared at him as I handed him the money, knowing we were being ripped off, but I was too excited to fight with him.

Monica fairly leapt out of the cab and then turned back to extend a hand to help me out. She practically dragged me up the stairs to her room. After a few moments of fumbling with the key before the door popped open, allowing us to step in.

Ah… X-Files, my first fanfiction love. I haven't written anything for… a couple of years. It just feels so good to go back, now armed with the knowledge that femslash really is a genre…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

It had taken me forever to get ready. Even though I knew this was just a necessary check in to her, I still wanted to stun her. I'd changed several times before settling on my outfit. The snug pants and t-shirt hugged my curves the way I wanted. After some contemplation, I decided that I didn't need the bra, preferring the way my breast jutted through the thin fabric without it.

I wasn't expecting anything, but I was still excited by the prospect of getting to play the role of Dana Scully's date. On the way there, I drove myself crazy with the thought of touching her, flirting, playing with her hair maybe. I knew it would be hard once we left and got down to the real business of the evening. But at least I'd have one evening.

When I first entered the bar, I couldn't find her. A young woman at the bar caught my attention immediately however. I followed the smooth curve of her hips upward, admiring the leanness of her well muscled back, and the line of her sleek neck. She was talking casually with an older woman dressed in coveralls. It wasn't until she turned to look at something the other woman was pointing to that I realized that it was Dana Scully.

The hair threw me most. Gone were the brilliant red locks, replaced with a bland sandy brown. Much of her face was hidden by the red baseball cap she was wearing.

I ordered a drink from a waitress and settle in to wait for my drink. I wanted at least one shot under my belt before I took on this challenge. That's when I caught her. I looked back when the waitress walked away and caught her blatantly ogling me from across the room. Her sweet lips were delicately parted, as though she were panting and I was lost. I couldn't hold myself back. The excitement had overpowered any fear I had and I found myself going much further than I'd intended. My hands moved as though they had a mind of their own, trying to explore her body right there in the bar.

As we talked, I realized that she was enjoying my attention. She leaned in to my touch and I detected a delicate shiver racing through her when I leaned in to whisper in her ear. Each reaction from her sent a tingling straight to my center. By the time we were ready to leave, I was practically dragging her out the door.

And now, as we tumbled through the door to my hotel room, I was so grateful that it hadn't been some kind of mistake or misunderstanding. It had all happened so fast.

Closing the door behind us, I slammed the dead bolt and turned around to find her watching me, licking her lips. "Mmmmm. Dana." I murmured as I approached her, pulling her back into my arms. "I need to taste you."

She gasped as I leaned in and caught her lips with mine. Her hands were already sliding under the hem of my t-shirt, her nails crawling their way up my ribs, to my breasts. She caught my nipples between her fingers as she teased. My tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring the rough texture of the roof of her mouth and cool crispness of her teeth.

My hips rocked into her, expressing the throb that was growing there, my clit rubbing hard against the seam of my jeans. As though she understood, one of her hands slid down, over my stomach, pressing a single finger against the hot, damp seam, putting pressure on my center, sending twinges of excitement shooting upwards. My head fell back as she continued pressing, lightly at first, then pressing harder, stroking slowly and confidently. Soon, she had my thighs twitching and we hadn't even removed our clothes yet.

Abruptly, she pulled her finger off me, cool air rushing to the damp fabric, nearly sending me crashing to the floor. She grinned at me, hooking her finger at me, indicating that I should come closer. I leaned in, wanting to know her secret and her finger came up and hooked a finger into the cord around my neck and yanked me millimeters from her face. "Undress us, Mon."

Swallowing hard, I started with my own clothes, kicking off my shoes, then peeling away my t-shirt and pants. "Mmmm… No underwear at all huh?"

I shook my head and approached her, uncertain where to behind. "Start with my shoes," she instructed, putting a hand on my should to push me downward. I untied her boots and then she lifted each foot so that I could remove them. Before standing, I pulled off her socks, tossing them aside. Once I was back on my feet, I went for her shirt next. I skimmed my fingers under the thin fabric, letting my fingers tease the tender skin just above her jeans. I watched her squirm under my touch and smiled, slowly pulling the shirt up and over her head. Her bra I took care of quickly, the urgency growing.

I paused to look into her eyes before I reached out to unbutton her pants. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were curling and uncurling in anticipation. Her pants fell quickly around her ankles and I was faced with removing her underwear. For this, I knelt again, sliding my hands upwards from her ankles, feeling the trembling muscles of her thighs and the heat of her folds. I stopped there, teasing her with long, careful strokes that barely tickled the tip of her clit through the silky blue fabric. Her hands weaved into my hair to stabilize herself as she began to sway with the motion of my finger.

Leaning in, I inhaled the heady scent of her cunt, sweet and musky, already seeping through the satin. I moved my fingers outward, to trace the edges of the panties, until I reached her hips, where I hooked them under the waistband and slowly dragged them down over her thighs.

She stepped out of her underwear and I tossed them aside. Leaning down, she put a hand behind my head and guided me back to my feet, pulling me back until I fell with her onto the bed. My legs were straddling her thighs and I could feel her thrusting up against my slit. Somehow, she maneuvered her hand into the space between us, pressing hard against my clit. Immediately, my head fell back, arching my back, a low moan falling from my lips.

"Oh, Dana," were the only words I seemed capable of expressing as she drove two fingers inside of my dripping cunt. It felt so tight. Meanwhile, her thumb was still strumming my clit rapidly. My hips began moving, riding her fingers heavily. Reaching out, I brought her other hand to my lips, sucking each finger in, one by one, rolling my tongue over each tip. I could see her heart beating in her chest. Her fingers drove deeper and deeper inside me until I could barely breath. My body clenched down on her, trying to draw them further inside.

I leaned forward, supporting my weight with one arms, still riding her fingers, and brought a hand to her face, smoothing my palm across her delicate cheek. "You so beautiful, Dana. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't wanted this too."

In response, she turned her face and placed a tender kiss in my palm, then whispered, "I want to taste you," echoing my words. Before I knew what was happening, she had pulled her fingers from me and was sliding herself down until her face was between her legs. She got caught momentarily because I had never removed the cap. Gently, I tugged it from her hair with a little laugh, smoothing her hair back on her head and watched those beautiful lips disappear beneath me.

And then I felt her. Those hot, plump lips closed down around my clit, sucking carefully, and then I felt her flicking the tip of my clit with her tongue as she sucked. I could hear the quiet sound of her drinking my juices as she worked. Then that detailed-oriented tongue delved inside, taking a taste of the deeper wetness and I couldn't hold back the cry that rose up through my gut. My hips struggled to move with impatience, but she held them steady with firm hands, driving deeper inside me, her pert little nose still teasing my clit.

I was so close that I was quivering. She finished me off when she delicately nibbled at my clit with hard sharp teeth, with a careful tug. Sound crashed in around me and I could feel my body quaking with my climax. I struggled to stay up, not wanting to crush her. But she rode it out, still holding me up, her tongue making long, perusing strokes along the full length of my sex until I stopped shaking.

Slowly, she pulled herself out from under me, coming up behind me to wrap me up in her arms. A hand came up and turned my face towards her, drawing my face into hers and placing a tender kiss on my lips. I could taste my own juices on her lips, mixing with the taste of beer and the minty toothpaste she used.

"That was incredible, Dana," I gasped. Amazingly, that drew a deep flush to her face. It deepened the intensity of the blue in her eyes. Licking my lips, I leaned in for another kiss, slipping my tongue across her lip, then sucked it between my own. Pulling back, I bit slightly and felt her arms come around me. Quickly, I pressed her back onto the bed, driving my thigh between hers, fitting it tightly up against her wet center. I watched her eyes fall shut as I leaned in to bring my lips to her neck, sucking and nipping my way down to her collarbone. With each swath of skin I explored, I let my tongue come out to slide over it to sooth. "You know, I really love the way you taste… But the smell of you has always driven me crazy… Ever since I met you. Minty and spicy. What is it? Cardamom? Cinnamon? Cloves? It's incredible."

I moved down now, from her collar bone to her focus my attention on her chest. First, I laid claim to her sternum. My tongue slid down the smooth flat surface of it, tasting the sweet sweat that lingered there. As I worked, I could feel her breath moving beneath me. I let myself explore outward, tasting the silky skin on the underside of her breasts, the edges of the round globes, then finally her dark rosy nipples. I took time to tease each nipple to it's full length, sucking, nipping, tugging at them. "Monica! Please!"

I paused, looking up at her now glowing face, "Please what?"

"I'm so close. Please, fuck me," she begged, her hips pushing up in hunger.

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." I said, smiling up at her.

I moved a little faster, quickly teasing my way down across her soft stomach before sliding a hand between her legs. My fingers came to her folds and spread them wide, feeling the heat rolling off of her. "You're so wet. You're definitely dripping." She made quiet sounds in her throat, her hips thrusting against my hand, desperate for more contact. I gave her a quick flick of her clit, then pulled away. I did this a few more times until she was writhing beneath me. Gasping heavily, she begged, "Please. Don't tease me any more. I need this."

My finger began to thrum her clit methodically. Her body shook with each touch of my finger, quivering faster and faster. "Come for me, Dana." I increased the intensity of my strokes and watched as her face fell back and opened up as she crashed over the edge. Her whole body shook beneath me as she climaxed. My finger kept stroking her swollen clit until she stilled.

Bringing my fingers to my lips, I sucked two into my mouth and tasted her, savoring it. I offered the other two up to her lips and she eagerly sucked at my fingers, her swift tongue delving between them and cleaning off every trace of the sweet juice. "I never imagined it would be like this, Dana."

She smiled, laughing softly as she looked up at me. "I thought it was just a hopeless crush… I guess that means we were both wrong."


End file.
